tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Palmira Tiago
]] Palmira Tiago (born 1976) is a minor character in Clockwork and a former major one in The IT Files, now a statue. Like many members of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency she used to be with Interpol, specializing in undercover work. After joining the ITEA Palmira was originally assigned to Team Alpha before becoming Team Zeta's leader while also being the Assistant Director of the espionage wing. Palmira has developed an addiction to Type-7, and this addiction culminated in her willingly overdosing with the intent of never being revived. Biography Palmira was born in Pelotas, Brazil, where she spent years dreaming of being a model, an actress or something along those lines. After failing out of an acting school and being rejected from a couple of modelling schools Palmira's father suggested she try her luck in law enforcement, pointing out that doing undercover work might be what she was suited for. Her father was proven correct as Palmira quickly proved to be a capable undercover police officer, which led to her being made an undercover specialist with Interpol. Zabel Darbinian mentored Palmira before retiring. During the fight against the Paradise Foundation Palmira worked under Lucienne Christophe, leading Team 5 of her task force. Palmira was eventually captured by the Foundation but was ultimately rescued when the company was taken down. Soon afterwards the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed and Palmira was recruited to be the Assistant Director of the espionage wing, second only to Sophia Katsopolis. Palmira initially worked with Team Alpha, but eventually it was considered redundant to have so many espionage specialists on the same team so Palmira spent the next few months acting as an aide to two-person teams. One of Palmira's assignments with Team Beta led her to become friends with several members of high society, in particular Arlette Bouchard. Palmira's real assignment however was to find and investigate the mysterious Club Mannequin. Palmira did discover the secret club but also caught the eye of club-owner Xavier Alberic, whom she quickly fell for as did he her. Even worse, Palmira developed an addiction to Type-7, which led to a sloppy performance that nearly cost IT the entire operation. In spite of the performance Palmira, who did possess underused leadership skills, was put in command of Team Alpha due to Tasia Spiro being suspended from duty. Palmira led the team in the hunt to capture Seth Greenberg but her addiction again caused problems, resulting in Sophia Katsopolis being badly injured after failing to back her up when taking down Eliot Baker. Palmira's plan to capture Greenberg at Onyx did succeed however and she received praise for her work, though Colette Landry then revealed she could ruin Palmira's career with ease. Team Alpha ended up dissolved for a time, Palmira instead made the leader of the newly-formed Team Zeta. During Zeta's first mission Palmira managed decently in spite of poor preparation but if not for the return of Tasia the objective would have been a failure. Some time later Xavier tracked down Palmira and seduced her, then kidnapping her to serve as a hostage for Ouroboros. After being rescued Palmira had an emotional break-down and resigned from the ITEA, willingly becoming a statue for Xavier. While occasionally given a Type-7 Chip to help move her from place to place, Palmira has in general remained frozen ever since. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 5'4.5" * Weight: 145 lbs * Hair Color: Auburn Brunette * Eye Color: Light Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Unknown * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Self-Freeze Fetish Personal Items * SIG P226, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Syringe Ring * London Oyster Card Special Skills * Administrative Knowledge, specializing in field command. * Undercover Expertise, specializing in creating and assuming false identities. * Trilingual, knowing Portuguese, English and French. Relationships Romances * Xavier Alberic, Boyfriend and Owner Former Teammates * Nessa Kelly * Anna Federov * Kioni Abasi Friends * Tasia Spiro * Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Cassandra Flick * Jelena Hendraille * Sophia Katsopolis * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt * Miranda Ohala * Makeda Getachew * Eva Bingham * Ariel Landry * Gaspar Guevara * Matthew Strathairn * Zachary Song * Arlette Bouchard * Christine Huart * Lindsay Yari * Maris Stilton * Zabel Darbinian Appearances Canon * Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * The IT Files: Malai's Mist * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * The IT Files: Palmira's Addiction * The IT Files: Palmira's Lead * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Jelena's Hope Non-Canon * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Palmira is physically portrayed by actress Jennifer Lopez. * Palmira is the first member of the ITEA to willingly quit for good. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA